Helfye
Blue waters, pinkish sand, lightly green sky and huge white clouds. The planet is attractively habitable with temperate to humid weather, breathable atmosphere, and large deposits of iron and copper in the ground. This has resulted in an intense planetary magnetic field which protects the planet near to the center of the galaxy, but has been known to hamper communications. Rich volcanic soil has yielded a mix of forests and jungles in different climates with traditionally snowy poles. Government The Helfye Independent Congress oversees much of the lawmaking and public works projects on Helfye, with its most power residing within Helfye City itself. Shipping and mining companies which have established towns and operations on other parts of Helfye often ignore the council, and at most might pay some sort of meager courtesy tax. Major Cities Helfye City - Much of the ore found on Helfye has been used to build Helfye City, a large capital city toward the north where the runoff of melting snow has created a large freshwater lake, ideal for starbacks to land, making it a major port. There is an unsteady Human, Mow, and Vizigoth control over the city, with control leaning toward Human although the planet is considered independent. New Tacoma – A warm mining and agricultural trade city near the equator, New Tacoma has three kinds of operations: a salt plant, plantations, and a mining facility. A desalination plant by the coast produces pink salt (an exported delicacy), electricity, and purifies the water in the bay for starbacks to land. Other spices like Helfye coffee and lavapenos come from plantations in the jungle and are either exported here or to Helfye City by monorail. A mining facility farther from the coast produces copper. The town’s main street has a mix of wooden or pink adobe buildings and has heavy Mow, Lageckian, and Earth influences. There is a prefabricated shanty town for many of the workers. Exports Iron and copper ore - Large mining facilities on the planet excavate iron and copper ore and export it off world or send it to Helfye City. Frontier-world mining is often the easiest way for a person to travel to other worlds while seeking employment. Pink salt - Sea salt from Helfye is pinkish in color and leaves a slight metalic taste in the mouth. Some connoisseurs prefer this taste as it is considered masculine and pairs well with meat and wine. Lavapenos - An orange, spicy medium-sized pepper found natively on Helfye. The taste is comparable to spicy peppers on Earth. Slicing a lavapeno releases a teaspoon of thick orange paste which is much hotter than the flesh, and brave individuals will eat lavapenos whole, bursting the paste in their mouths. It is one of Helfye’s most popular export. Helfye coffee beans – Coffee plants native to Helfye thrive through its jungles. The beans can be brewed into coffee, and a special drink called a Helfurino (which has a rich, earthy taste) can be brewed to relieve the withering effects of space travel. Category:Planets Category:Frontier Planets